Slithery Sleuthing
Slithery Sleuthing is the fifth mission of the third level of the game. Before starting this mission, it's required to change Lisa's outfit to "Cool". Summary Go to Wiggum at the casino and talk to him. You have to help him get three strikes on Snake to put him back in the cell he belongs in, and maybe something else will come along at the end. Get in the car to start. Chase Snake and pick up the items he drops. Music The song used in the mission is a stealth version of the Level 3 theme, which is shared with Flowers By Irene. A failure fanfare will play upon failing the mission: A success fanfare will play upon completing the mission: Transcript Lisa: Excuse me, Chief Wiggum? Can you help? I've gotta find my brother. Chief Wiggum: Uh, sorry little girl, I'm busy collecting evidence on Jailbird. We're busting him on the three strikes law. Lisa: How many strikes do you have so far? Chief Wiggum: Uhh, no strikes, but that's only because I'm a very, very bad cop. Now, first of all, if we're gonna go undercover, you will need a disguise. Lisa: You mean like an eye patch? Chief Wiggum: Hey, good one! Heh-if we could afford a disguise like that, I wouldn't be getting paid in potato chip coupons. Lisa: So, what disguise do you have? Chief Wiggum: Well, here's one of Ralph's old Halloween costumes. Lisa: Fine, wait here and I'll get changed. (Lisa changes her clothes into Ralph's Halloween costume and gets into the Police Car. Chief Wiggum collects one of Snake Jailbird's evidence) Chief Wiggum: Strike one: counterfeit designer jeans, the foulest of all crimes. (Chief Wiggum collects another of Snake Jailbird's evidence, which happens to be Hans Moleman laid down face-up) Chief Wiggum: Strike two: running over an elderly person without a license. (Chief Wiggum collects all the evidence and goes back to Mr. Burns' Casino, which happens to be a Buzz Cola can) Chief Wiggum: And strike three - littering! Alright, we got all we need on this low-life. Now, about your brother. I've seen lots of mysterious government types over at the docks. Ah-maybe they sent him on a nice cruise. They got some great package deals these days. Five for face, perpo, inclusive! Lisa: Thanks Chief, you ARE a good cop after all. Chief Wiggum: Aw, you're just saying that! Lisa: Yes I am! Trivia * The Police Car used in this mission can be destroyed, emitting coins for the player to collect. **A good start is to damage the vehicle enough to the point of smoking before completing the mission. After the dialogue at the end of the mission finishes, immediately jump in order to move towards the car. The player must be on top of the car before the camera angle changes, or the car will be removed from the world with it. After this, simply body slam into the car so that it explodes. Instead of being completely destroyed or leaving a chassis behind, an explosion will occur, but the car will still emit black smoke. *Possibly due to it being in the shoes of a police doing his duties, this is the only mission where hitting anything will not increase the Hit & Run meter at all until the mission ends. *A "race" condition is present during the stage where the player must follow Snake, and it is coded so that the mission fails should Snake reach the Observatory, and the mission failed screen's text is the same as it is if a race is failed. The same process is done in Office Spaced. **In order for Snake to reach the Observatory, however, he must drop the third strike of evidence at either at the end of, or after the jump at the bridge, and the player must not collect it and continue following him. If he drops the item any earlier, then there won't be enough time for him to reach the Observatory before the mission fails for failing to collect the strike. Gallery Slithery Sleuthing - Strike 4.png|The destroyed Police Car Slithery Sleuthing 6.jpg| Slithery Sleuthing 1.jpg| Slithery Sleuthing 2.jpg| Slithery Sleuthing 3.jpg| Slithery Sleuthing 4.jpg| Slithery Sleuthing 5.jpg| Slithery Sleuthing 7.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 3 Category:Follow and Collect Missions